Una decisión importante
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: Zetsu debe tomar una decisión que puede cambiar su vida. YAOI AU  MADAZETSU MADAraXZEtsu PeinxNgato Peinnaga


**NOtas de la autora**: no dejó ninguna

**NOtas de la no autora:**Hola, Hola, que yo sepa la autora, **CHIQUI1105, **aun no a publicado esta historia en su cuenta de Amor yaoi, pero me la mandó por mensaje privado. De nuevo decir que esta cuenta la cree para subir sus hisotrias Madazetsu, tengo su total permiso, y solo trato de ampliar los fics madazetsu de esta pagina.

SI quereis ayudar en el proyecto **Madazetsu-FTW**

por favor contactad con un mensaje a esta cuenta, a la de** Pixi-ice (**mia en fan fiction) . Net) O a la de Chiqui1105 , la autora de esta historia, el lik de su pagina ne Amor yaoi eta en mi perfil( el perfil de esta cuenta)

**DISCLAIMER**: de nuevo, los personajes no le pertenecen a la autora de este fic

**advertencia:**

YAOI, esto es un AU YAOI XD parejas PeinxNagato y MadaraxZetsu

**UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE**

Mi nombre es Zetsu y soy un estudiante del instituto de Konoha. Voy a tercer grado y sólo tengo un amigo. Su nombre es Pein. Él es el único que me defiende, aunque ya sé hacerlo yo solo. ¿ Por qué se meten conmigo ?. Porque soy una persona de dos colores, blanco y negro, además, mi madre murió hace años y mi padre no es que gane mucho y pos si fuera poco, está enfermo y un día de estos le van a despedir seguro, así que tengo que trabajar para salir adelante. Trabajo en un bar de la compañía Uchiha, la más grande y poderosa de todo Japón. A pesar de eso, no gano mucho, y los demás me siguen viendo como escoria y más de una vez he salido herido y me he llevado alguna que otra fractura.  
>Ahora mi problema es que tengo un dilema mental. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Pein, pero me podría ayudar mucho a cambiar de vida. Pasó hace ya dos semanas .<p>

***** FLASH BACK *****

Estaba en el trabajo, claro está, trabajando, a pesar de que no había acabado los ejercicios. Estaba limpiando unas copas ya que los últimos clientes se habían ido. De repente, me dijeron que dejase lo que estaba haciendo, ya que el dueño del bar y de la empresa acababa de llegar. Rápidamente solté las copas y las puse en la barra, para salir corriendo a la entrada y ponerme en fila junto con los demás compañeros. Me preguntaba cómo sería ese hombre, tenía fama de ser muy estricto. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Unos tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros aparecieron, inspeccionaron el lugar e hicieron un gesto para que entrase esa persona tan importante. Si mi memoria no me falla, juraría que se llamaba Madara Uchiha . Por alguna razón, cuando entró me sonrojé. Era un hombre de unos 35 años pero estaba bien cuidado. Su rostro era el de una persona de 20 años. Tenía el pelo largo y negro como el carbón, al igual que sus ojos.  
>Mi jefe dio un paso adelante y le saludó. Este tenía una mirada de superioridad.<br>— ¿ Qué le trae por aquí Madara-sama ?  
>— Venía a ver como estaba uno de mis bares y a preguntar a los empleados por un chico — y dicho esto me miró. Yo me volví a sonrojar, pero no agaché la cabeza.<br>— Pero… estamos a punto de cerrar señor.  
>— ¿ Y a mi qué ?. Si alguien tiene algo mejor que hacer se puede ir, pero estaba buscando a un joven en especial. Se llama Zetsu creo recordar.<br>Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. ¿ Cómo sabía ese hombre mi nombre y por qué me buscaba ? El jefe me señaló y Madara se dirigió a mí. Cuando ya estábamos ambos en frente, no dijimos nada, hasta que me extendió la mano con una sonrisa. " ¡ Pero si sonríes ¡ " pensé mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
>— Es un placer conocerte en persona Zetsu. ¿ Te importaría venir conmigo a mi casa ? Me gustaría hablar contigo.<br>— Etto… claro, ¿ por qué no ? — dije y sonreí. Cogí mi abrigo y le seguí .  
>En la entrada había una limusina realmente grande, con los cristales tintados y toda negra. Y como no, el chofer. Este le abrió la puerta a Madara que entró y me pidió que subiese y me sentase a su lado. Un poco cohibido, lo hice. El coche arrancó, y por un rato no pronunció palabra. No me gusta el silenció, nunca me gustó, así que hablé para romperlo.<br>— ¿ Por… por qué me buscaba Madara-sama ?  
>— Mmmmm… verás. Puede que no lo sepas, pero llevo tiempo vigilándote, no personalmente, claro, si no con mis guardaespaldas. Pero no es nada personal, lo hago con todos mis empleados, ya que algún que otro puede traicionarme.<br>— Ya demmo… ¿ por qué yo ?  
>— Tu padre está enfermo, ¿ no es cierto ?<br>— Hump — dije en modo de afirmación.  
>Madara sonrió y no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos a su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, vi un montón de doncellas y un mayordomo. Todos dándonos la bienvenida. Madara pasó de largo y me dije que le diese el abrigo y le siguiese, cosa que hice. Llegamos al salón, todo blanco y amplio, con un sofá color crema enorme de unas veinte plazas mínimo y la televisión más moderna que haya visto jamás. Madara se sentó y yo a su lado.<br>— Verás Zetsu… quiero pedirte una cosa que puede cambiar tu vida.  
>Abrí los ojos y escuché con atención. Madara decía que le gustaría que viviese ahí con él, que se encargaría de todo. Traspasaría a mi padre a un hospital privado, tendría un profesor privado y no tendría que trabajar en el bar, a cambio, sería su pareja. Me sorprendí un montón. ¿ Este hombre es un pedófilo ?.<br>— ¿ Nani ?  
>— Ya me has oído Zetsu, no pienso volver a repetirlo.<br>— ¿ Pe-Pero por qué ?  
>— Porque me gustas.<br>— No sé si lo sabes, pero soy menor de edad.  
>— ¿ Y… ?<br>— Qué… que yo no le quiero.  
>— Que pena, y yo que me enamoré a primera vista de ti por el currículo. En fin, tu padre tendrá que seguir en ese hospital de mala muerte, tendrás que estudiar en un instituto en el que pueden incluso hasta matarte y tendrás que dejarte la piel trabajando en el bar.<br>Me quedé pensativo. Tenía razón, y tampoco es que me gustase mucho tener que seguir con la vida que llevaba hasta ahora. Abrí un poco la boca y muy bajito dije:  
>— De-Déjeme pensarlo en tres semanas, sólo tres. Onegai.<br>Madara sonrió complacido y me acarició la cabeza.  
>— Tres semanas — y dicho esto, me dio un besó rápido, dejándome estupefacto mientras pedí al chofer que me llevase a mi casa.<p>

***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK *****

Al día siguiente de eso, cuando me desperté, llamaron a mi puerta y cuando la abrí me encontré con el repartidor, el cual me traía un osito de peluche gigante de parte de un tal Madara, yo me sonrojé y lo acepté. Y así, todos los días, llegaba un nuevo regalo, el otro día fueron unos bombones y esta mañana unas flores.  
>— Zetsu… ¿ estás bien ? — me preguntó Pein mientras se sentaba a mi lado.<br>— ¿ Hump ? Sí perdona, es que… Pein.  
>— Dime.<br>— Si una persona te ofreciese todo lo necesario para ser feliz tú y tu familia a cambio de ser su pareja, ¿ qué harías ?  
>— Mmmmm… Supongo que aceptaría ya que la felicidad de mi familia es lo más importante, pero claro, si me lo pidiesen ahora no podría aceptarlo, ya que la felicidad que yo quiero es la de mi Nagatito.<br>— ¿ Quién ?  
>— Nagato, mi novio. El chico de primero pelirrojo y súper adorable.<br>— ¿ De primero ? Eres un asaltacunas Pein.  
>— Puede, pero le amo tanto que me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Mírale, es ese que viene hacia aquí.<br>Dicho esto, miré al frente, ahí se veía a un niño de media melena pelirrojo con un sonrisa mientras corría hacia nosotros.  
>Pein se levanto y le abrazó fuertemente mientras le besaba. El chico se puso rojo y luego se sentó sobre las rodillas de Pein.<br>— Hola, me llamo Nagato — me dijo extendiéndome la mano. Yo la acepté y me presenté.  
>Después de la presentación, miraba de reojo a la pareja a la vez que pensaba. Se les veía muy cafiñosos, sobre todo Pein, que no paraba de dejarle chupetones en el cuello al pobre niño. Les pregunté que cuánto llevaban saliendo y cuánto se conocían antes de salir. Me respondieron que llevaban saliendo desde hace cuatro semanas y que se conocían tres días antes de empezar a salir.<br>La verdad, yo juraría que llevarían más tiempo juntos y que por lo menos se conocerían 7 meses antes de salir. La sirena sonó y nos tuvimos que volver a clase, la cual me tiré todo el rato mirando por la ventana. Cuando la sirena volvió a tocar, me despedí de Pein y Nagato en la entrada y me dirigí a mi casa. Llevaba medio camino recorrido cuando me arrastraron a un callejón oscuro y me estamparon contra la pared, provocando que me diese en la cabeza y me sangrara. Miré hacia arriba y vi a tres personas mirándome con odio. No la spodía distinguir bien los rostros ya que estos estaban en la penumbra. Intenté decir algo, pero me dieron una patada en le entrada del estómago.  
>— ¡ Cállate ¡ No quiero oir tu voz maldito experimento. Nos repugans a todos y queremos hacer un bien cívico, asi que te quitaremos de la faz de la tierra y la gente no tendrá que ver tu rostro — dicho esto, me volvió a dar una patada y sus compañeros le siguieron. Después de eso, los dos que le habían seguido me cogieron de los brazos mientras que una risa salía del cabecilla. De repente vi una navaja y mientras me decía que me pudriera en el más allá, sólo le dediqué un "¡ Qué te jodan ¡" para después cerrar los ojos y esperar mi muerte. Pero esta no llegó, sólo oí unos ruidos y una voz dedicada a los dos que me sujetaban. " Por vustro bien, soltadle si no queréis acabar como vuestro amigo " y como gallinas que eran, me soltaron y salieron corriendo, mientras yo con los ojos cerrados me dejaba caer en los brazos de la persona que me había salvado y la cual me llevaba hacia no sé donde para poder, al fin, desmayarme.<p>

La luz me estaba dando en los ojos d elleno, asi que me giré y lentamente abrí los ojos, pero al principio veía borros. Cuando se enfocaron, pude ver a…  
>— ¿ Madara ?<br>— Ya despertaste — me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.  
>Le pregunté que qué me había pasado, y él me contó que él era el hombre que me había salvado. Me sorprendí y se lo agradecí. Después hubo un silencio, y otra vez lo rompí dándole las gracias por los regalos. Madara me dedicó una sonrisa y dijo que prefería un beso como agradecimiento. Me sonrojé, y un poco cohibido le besé por sorpresa. Nuestros labios sólo estaban cerrados, así que Madara me mordió el labio inferior para que abriese la boca y así meter él su lengua, la cual jugaba con la mía. Pasó sus brazos por mi cabeza y profundizó más el beso. Yo me estaba quedando sin aire, así que intenté soltarme de él. Se dio cuenta y separó nuestros labios, los cuales estaban rosados e hinchados.<br>— Gracias — me dijo todavía sin soltar el abrazo.  
>— Madara… yo… tiene usted razón, por mucho que lo intente no puedo hacerme cargo de todo. Le quería pedir que por favor, curase a mi padre.<br>— ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso ?  
>— Yo… Acepto vivir aquí con usted, pero le ruego que deje que mi amigo Pein venga a visitarme.<br>Él sonrió y me volvió a besar, sonrojándome así. " Pues claro que sí, gracias Zuzu "

Y así fue como acabé viviendo con Uchiha Madara, un hombre que me da miedo ya que conmigo es adorable pero con los demás es completamente malvado.  
>Pein venía cada sábado y a veces con Nagato, el cual nos derrotaba jugando al Final Fantasy. Nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos ya que, para vengarnos, le gastábamos bromas a Nagato, el cual se enfadaba pero luego Pein calmaba con un beso.<br>Dos años después, Madara me pidió que me casara con él, ya que tenía 18 años. Yo lo acepté y nos casamos en una boda privada en donde solo estaban Pein, Nagato, Uchiha Itachi junto con Kisame Hoshigaki y Uchiha Sasuke junto con Uzumaki Naruto, el cual llevaba un pequeño niño rubio en brazos y era amigo de Nagato. Le pregunté a Madara que quienes eran los dos morenos que estaban junto con el tiburón y el chico rubio y me respondió que eran sus familiares que además eran también dueños de la empresa.  
>Madara cumplió su promesa y metió a mi padre en un hospital privado. 4 años después salió del hospital recuperado y me regañó por haberme casado tan joven. Luego le conté que de no ser por Madara estaría muerto o en la calle, al igual que mi padre. Le conté la historia y aceptó a Madara como nuero.<br>Ahora estoy trabajando como médico, siempre quise serlo, y gracias a Madara que me pagó la carrera he llegado a ser el jefe de todo el hospital de Konoha. Acabé enamorado de él de una forma irremediable y estamos más que felices. Le debo la vida a esa persona que una vez me hizo tomar una decisión importante.

**FIN**


End file.
